


Glitchy Times at Little Peak Psychiatric Hospital

by Spedupforest



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Doctor Schneeplestein - Freeform, Doctor/Patient, Dominant Sean McLoughlin, Forced Feminization, Gay Sex, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Top Sean McLoughlin, chase brody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spedupforest/pseuds/Spedupforest
Summary: Mason has been in the mental hospital for a week now. Thinking he might be ready to be released soon, his hallucination quickly becomes a reality whose dead set on extending his stay.





	1. A change

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so sorry if it's not good or a bit cringy, but if you have any feedback I'd love to hear it!

“Vell Mason, how are you feeling?” Dr. Schneeplestein looked at Mason expectantly,

“Well…” Mason wanted to be honest, but he was worried that honesty would mean he’d spend longer here. Not that Dr. Schneeplestein was a bad doctor or friend or anything, he just wanted to finally go home. “Things are mostly good, but he’s back, more violent too.” At this point, Mason felt himself begin to shake. Antisepticeye had been a big problem for him the past few years.

“Anti? Has anyzhing been different to cause zhese hallucinations?” Doctor Schneeplestein picked up his pen, ready to record anything Mason had to say. 

“No, I’ve done everything like normal. I’ve followed everything you’ve taught me, I don’t spit out my pills anymore, I get plenty of sleep, I do everything I can. This time he was even worse, he threatened me.” 

Dr. Schneeplestein quickly wrote down everything before looking back up at his wide-eyed patient, “How did Anti zhreaten you? Was he worse in any other ways?” He gripped his pen tighter, trying to hide his anxiety from Mason.

Mason let out a sigh, “He said he was going to make me his bitch, that I would be his sissy. He glitched a lot more for me than he usually would, but that’s the only other way he was worse. When I told myself he’s just a hallucination, he told me I would see just how real he is.” 

The doctor looked at Mason before cocking his head to the side. “Vhat is this sissy zhing you zalk about?” 

Mason looked down, hiding a deep blush. He knew what a sissy was, this wasn’t even the first time someone said they’d turn him into one. After a minute, he looked back up. “Okay, so a sissy is a kink thing. Basically, a guy dresses and acts like a girl. It’s only during sex though, some guys just think it feels good, and other guys like it for the humiliation.” 

“Ah I see, I see. You have zhis kink?” He wrote down everything Mason had said, waiting for his response.

“No, I think its weird and I know I’m not a super masculine guy, but I’m happy with this. I don’t need to put on a dress and a wig to enjoy sex. It’s not bad if that’s your thing, but I don’t want to do it.” 

“Fair enough, vell you know vhat we do vith hallucinations. Keep vorking on it, and ve can change your medicine but ozhervize, zhat’s all we can do. Have there been any ozher issues?” 

“That’s everything, I’ll try to handle the hallucinations before asking about changing my medication. Is this going to keep me longer?” 

“Zhat is hard to say, I’ll have to talk to the rest of your zeam, and once ve vork it out, I’ll explain everyzhing zo you. I zhink zhat’s it for zhis session zhough. Are you ready zo go?” 

“Yeah, I’m ready to go,” Mason said goodbye before getting up and leaving the doctor’s office. It was about lunchtime, so he went into the cafeteria and grabbed a tray. It was pizza day and he knew Kayla wouldn’t be happy, but just the smell of pizza, even pizza from a mental hospital was more than enough to brighten his spirits a bit. 

After he had his tray together, he sat down next to her. “Hey Kay, ready for group?” 

She groaned loudly, “No. I’m so tired of everyone. I just want to go home where I can be by myself and away from food.” 

Instead of making things worse, Mason scooted over a seat and gave her some space. A few bites into his pizza, Anti sat next to him. “Well look what we have.” His voice was weird, robotic in a way, but excited at the same time.

Mason looked at him for only a second then he whispered to himself, “Don’t give him any attention. Attention makes it worse and he’s not real. Focus on positive things.”

Which Mason did, it still took a long time for Anti to leave, but eventually, he did. With that, the rest of the day was mostly painless. That was until Mason had finally gone to lay down. He opened the door and went to the bathroom one last time before he sighed and flopped onto his bed and groaned. “Times like these, I’m glad I don’t have to share this room with anyone.” 

With that, he slept until around five in the morning, maybe a little later. Clutching at the blanket tighter, he tried desperately to go back to sleep. Instead, all he got was another visit from Anti. First, he heard his voice, “Going back to bed Macy? Come on, let’s play.” 

Mason clenched his teeth, “Shut up. You’re not real.” 

“Aw is Macy upset? Don’t worry, I’ll fuck that out of you.” 

That did it, Mason shot up and stared daggers into the glitchy demon. “Shut the fuck up. You’re not real and I’m not a damn sissy. I wouldn’t fuck you even if I was single! Now leave me alone.” 

He felt his heart racing as he began to dig his nails into his skin and Anti glitched more as he began to laugh. “Man, you’ll be fun to break in. Just wait until you meet your new roommate, next time. Until then, I’ll be watching you, waiting to prove just how real I am.” 

He laughed like he was a shitty movie version of a mental patient then glitched out of the room, and Mason spent the rest of his time before the nurse came in digging his nails into his stomach.


	2. New Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Anti's last visit, Mason has met his new roommate and befriended him. In one way, things at the hospital have worked out for the best, but Anti has different plans for

It had been a few days by the time Mason met his new roommate, who admittedly could be worse. Chase Brody talked a lot like the kind of guys Mason was constantly bullied by in school, but he wasn’t that kind of guy. He might’ve been like the California surfer dude type, but the little he talked was nicer than nearly anyone else Mason ever met. 

The first day or two, Chase was all alone, he mostly avoided talking to anyone, but wasn’t rude if someone talked to him. “Hey, Chase?” Mason tried to smile at him. 

“Yeah? What's up?” Chase perked his head up right away, they were in the hallway just leaving their rooms in the morning.

“I know you don’t really know anyone here, and it’s kinda scary at first, would you like to at least eat with Kayla and me today? She’s not always the most friendly, but she was there for me when I first came here.”

“Yeah, thanks. Kayla is the one you sit next to, right?” 

“Yeah,” Mason held the door open for Chase, “I’ll introduce her to you so it isn’t awkward or anything.” 

The two boys finished in the cafeteria line and sat down at Mason’s normal table where Kayla already was, barely picking at her food. “Hey Kayla, this is Chase, he’s my new roommate and I figured maybe it would be nice for him to sit with us.” 

Chase waved sheepishly and Kayla looked at him. “Hi Chase, Mason hasn’t been too weird has he?” 

“Nah, Mason seems cool,” He sat down and started to eat his food.

“Well, that’s good, what happened with you?” Kay was still picking at her food, only putting a little in whenever a tech looked over at her. 

Chase looked down at his food and Mason quickly took the conversation in another direction. “Hey Kay, did your mom ever bring more of your books in? I know you were dying last week to read that one vampire novel.” 

“Oh yeah! Do you want to read it later? It was actually really good and it would be nice to have something else to talk about.” 

“Hm, I’ll check it out. Nothing bad could come out of seeing if I like it.” 

Soon, all three of them were done eating and Chase already came out of his shell a bit, laughing every now and then at what Kayla or Mason said. “So Mason, later on, wanna run with me? I don’t know if you’re that physical but exercise really helps me and it’s way better with a friend.” 

“I haven’t really gotten too into exercise because I don’t enjoy it, but maybe you’re right about needing a friend to do it. Sure, I’ll try it out if I can keep up with you.” 

Breakfast was over and the three went on their way until it was time to go outside and Mason met up with Chase who taught him a few stretches to do before actually running. “Okay, so since you aren’t used to running how about we run a few steps and walk a few? It’s a great way to build up resistance and to not get all burned out.” 

“Oh, yeah that’s a good idea.” The two boys started on their running, 

“You’re not that bad of a runner, I mean I can tell you don’t run often but honestly? You’re pretty good for a beginner. Wanna try to run longer?” 

“Yeah, it couldn’t hurt.” With that, Mason and Chase both ran a bit longer and soon they started walking inside while Chase looked over at Mason a few times, his eyes big with worry. 

“I attempted suicide.” His voice was heavy, catching Mason off guard. 

Looking over at Chase, Mason’s eyebrows arched, “You attempted suicide? What happened?” 

“Yeah… I’ve been diagnosed with depression since I was a teenager. Long story about why I was so young, but that doesn’t matter. Anyway, my wife and I are separated and she took the kids. I’ve learned to mask my depression to a point, but it’s been impossible to control since losing my family. I thought maybe it would be better to be dead, but my ex gave me so much shit, telling me she’d never let the kids see me again.” 

“Shit… you sound like a better dad than mine, and I was trapped with that piece of shit until I was twenty.” Mason looked around, but a tech was too close by. “Don’t worry dude, there’s no way she can pull that kind of shit.” 

Chase gave Mason a sheepish smile, “Thanks, I’m going to get my own mental health together before I try so I can be the best dad I can be.” 

“You got this. Your kids are lucky to have such a caring dad.” 

The two boys went their separate ways, having a mostly uneventful day. That was, until TV time when Anti came back to Mason. “Hey Macy, what do you think of your new roommate? Nice, isn’t he?” 

Mason forced himself to keep his eyes on the TV, there was a group of people that seemed to be fighting, but he was too busy trying to shut his demon out to really pay attention to what was actually happening. 

Anti wouldn’t shut up though, and eventually, Mason gave up. Instead of ignoring him, he just looked over at the glitching asshole who was now laughing. “You know,” Anti had a significantly larger glitch, “I’m going to take over Chase. First I’ll break you in then I’ll-”

He shut up when Mason tried to deck him, at which point a tech walked over and eventually decided to move Mason to a quieter room where he could be watched more closely for the rest of the day. 

At the end of the night, Mason took his medicine before being walked into his room. By the time he finished using the bathroom, Chase walked in. “Hey Mase, I heard something happened? Everything okay?”

“Oh yeah, one of my medicines isn’t really working and it caused an issue. Nothing big, I’ll be fine once I’m put on another medicine.” 

“Oh? Okay, sorry to hear it.” Chase gave another one of his cute smiles while they both climbed into their beds. 

Mason drifted off to sleep, swearing he saw just the faintest of a green ball of light being inhaled by Chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far in! Things will start to heat up in either the next chapter or chapter four and I swear I've led things up like this for a reason.


End file.
